Seals are used in a wide variety of apparatus to provide a barrier that prevents the transmission of fluids thereacross. In the case of an automated reprocessor, a seal is provided to prevent the escape of anti-microbial fluids (e.g., disinfectants, sterilants and the like) from a processing chamber. Automated reprocessors are used for microbial decontamination (e.g., sterilization, disinfection, sanitation, and the like) of articles, including, but not limited to, medical devices, pharmaceutical devices, dental devices, mortuary devices and the like. An automated reprocessor decontaminates the articles by exposing them to an anti-microbial fluid, such as liquid peracetic acid, or other oxidants. A door or lid provides access into a processing chamber, wherein the articles to be decontaminated are exposed to an anti-microbial fluid. Typically, a rigid seal is provided between the door or lid, and a housing to prevent the escape of fluids from the processing chamber.
The present invention provides an improved seal member for providing a fluid-tight seal around the processing chamber used to decontaminate articles.